


High

by noose_lion



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, They are very happy together in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose_lion/pseuds/noose_lion
Summary: Prowl was high.And it wasn't the mind numbing high of Syk or other circuit boosters of his youth, nor was it the post-battle high of a completed mission.
Relationships: Lockdown/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714264
Kudos: 13
Collections: Prowl Week





	High

Prowl was high.

And it wasn't the mind numbing high of Syk or other circuit boosters of his youth, nor was it the post-battle high of a completed mission.

No. It was the nervous, anxious high of his battle coding running hard as he was forced to watch Lockdown fight three organic monsters, while he himself was trapped unable to help. 

The energy field keeping him from assisting his partner had him pinned between it and the wall, so on top of being unable to aid his partner he was restricted from to doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Leaving him to slowly but surely further spiral into worry induced anxiety. Sure. His brutish partner was more than capable of taking care of himself, but the fact that Prowl was powerless to help was what was eating at the ninja.

Prowl grimaced as one of the organics slashed his partner across the back, forcing the hunter to a knee. Not to be bested Lockdown snarled lashing out with his chainsaw catching his attacker in the face. Organic blood splattered causing quite a mess but Lockdown was unaffected turning to focus instead on the two alive monsters. 

The organics circled Lockdown growling lowly. Lockdown returned the growls, crimson optics flashing dangerously. Unable to keep both in sight and refusing to turn and follow one, the bigger monster got behind him lunging forward to sink bloody talons into the gashes it's fallen fellow had left. 

Prowl hissed, but there was no need to worry for Lockdown simply stepped to the side allowing his attacker to sail past and crash into it's compatriot. Rushing forward the bounty hunter finished the tangled creatures with a few swift swings of his chain saw. 

Prowl smiled softly, pale visor darkening, as he started coming down from his nervous high upon spotting Lockdown's victorious shit-eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> No art this time. Sorry! But I did write a longer drabble, it's not much but it's something. And I'm currently on a TfA kick so this is kinda the theme for the week.


End file.
